Psychic Interference
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Shauntal knows what writing romance does to her mood, but what happens when her arousal is picked up on by her psychic friend? Also contains background Gardenia/Cheryl.


_The morning hike was a ritual Gardenia observed religiously. Not a morning had gone by in ten years that she didn't rise, eat a quick breakfast, and set out for a forty-five minute walk through Eterna Forest, often beginning before the sky was much more than orange pushing against purple. It was with great eagerness that she left her house, a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. She wore her usual eclectic outfit; a a green shawl over a black, long-sleeved top cut off below the chest, orange shorts with frayed ends that looked like they had previously been pants, and her green hiking boots. Adding to the ensemble was a backpack, full of mineral water bottles, energy bars, and a first aid kit._

_Leaving after her and closing the door, Cheryl was less than enthusiastic about the hike. It was the one part of spending the night with Gardenia that she wasn't too fond of. Not because she hated the outdoors-they had first met while walking through Eterna Forest-but because Cheryl was not a morning person. A full night's sleep was important to her, and nights spent at Gardenia's involved staying up late in the throes of lust. On maybe four hours of sleep, Cheryl was not keen on walking a long, dedicated hike through forest. Her clothes, though more typical than her girlfriend's-a long, flowing green and black dress and brown hiking boots-were not very well suited for a long walk._

Shauntal's table was an absolute mess. She sat hunched over a spiral-bound notebook, a pen lingering just above the paper. Several coffee cups and muffin wrappers lay strewn across it as well, as she was too lazy to go and dispose of things when she was done with them. Beside the book, one half-full cup and a quarter of a muffin top still on its wrapper sat within easy reach of her left hand, able to be accessed with ease as she wrote.

She cursed as the din of the cafe threw off her focus the instant she took a moment to think about the next paragraph. It had taken ten minutes to muster up the focus to begin with, and her day would be horribly unproductive if she would be taking such large breaks. Writing in the cafe hadn't been the best of ideas, but the sound of construction just outside her apartment window made staying at home an impossible task.

Closing her eyes, she tried to take a few deep breaths. In her mind's eye lay miles of words all overlapped, in varying colours and fonts. An image of her gloved hand reached out in search of the one she needed, the one that would be fit to open the next paragraph. There was no advancing, no focusing, if she couldn't find a seed to water. Once she had that, her sentence would flourish all on its own. The fingers reached out, grasping something that didn't have the right texture. Discarding the coarse word, _bite_, she briefly wondered what mental disorder had prompted such an elaborate mental process for starting a sentence. It was a thought she pushed aside as her hand reached out, this time running over a smooth word, one that made her imaginary fingers tingle. Opening her palm, she found the word in plain print, green.

_The forest had laid undisturbed in the night, perfectly quiet and still, which made the sounds of boots digging into the dirt more audible than they needed to be. Seemingly nobody had travelled that road since the previous afternoon's rainfall, as no footsteps lay in front of them. Even the Pokemon must have been lazy for it to have been so quiet. Neither complained, as the silence made their dawn trek a more introspective experience. Both lay caught up in their thoughts, neither wishing to talk and disturb nature's bliss._

A few more paragraphs followed, Shauntal's head leaning in so that the scratching of pen against paper seemed a little louder, combating all the low conversations of the other patrons. It looked foolish, but she found it had been the far better option. Originally, she was going to bring her laptop, until she remembered that she sometimes got too caught up in the story she was writing and little excited sounds or gasps of inspiration slipped through. She typed too fast to reign herself in, and once she got on a roll, ninety words per minute left little of her attention span for self-restraint. With a pen and paper, she couldn't actually write that fast without ruining her wrist and making her often nigh-illegible scrawls impossible to retype later, and years of practice had given her a skill with pacing.

A flutter of blond caught her eye, and she looked up again, noticing that standing above her was fellow Elite Four member, Caitlin, holding tea and a slice of cake. It surprised her to see Caitlin in public, as she usual lay cooped up in her home, sleeping through her days off. She gave her colleague a wave before reaching for her coffee, and received one back.

"Would you mind if I sit across from you?" she asked, her gentle voice edged with an aristocratic tone. "There are no open tables."

"Oh, sure," she said nervously, pulling her clutter back toward her so that Caitlin could sit. She pulled her book into her lap and leaned against the table so that Caitlin couldn't see the words written in it. The last thing she wanted was for Caitlin to see what she was writing.

It seemed the ideal time for small talk, but they weren't close enough for her to want to drop writing to talk to her. Few people were. Instead, she leaned back in, no matter how absurd she looked doing so, and resumed her work.

_Something came over Cheryl, which she didn't think would happen so soon in the morning, where she was usually so groggy. An urge, an impulse, a need. The two walked alongside each other, but with a few feet apart. Cheryl closed the gap, reaching out and grasping Gardenia's hand, then slowly beginning to walk back to her side of the road. Instead of stopping so they could hold their arms out, she tugged the brunette off of the trail with a small smile._

_"I guess I know how to get you to like these walks," Gardenia purred as she took a quick hop over an exposed root, following her girlfriend through the trees to somewhere where passersby wouldn't see or hear them. She always spared Cheryl morning sex, figuring her endless morning energy was too much for her to deal with and that it wouldn't be all that welcome. But there the green-haired trainer was, getting excited and smiling as she looked back at Gardenia. Whatever had struck her, both were very happy to see her in that state._

A dumb smile broke over Shauntal's face as she looked down at the page, her story beginning to reach the part she had been looking forward to, the parts that had been vivid in her mind when the idea struck her. Immediately after that joy though, came embarrassment, her cheeks filling with blood and reddening as she realized that she was sitting in a crowded cafe writing lesbian hiking sex. It was far from her proudest moment.

_A large, ancient oak stood in a relatively clear area, much further from the path than was necessary, and Cheryl gently pressed Gardenia to it, bringing her lips to her lover's. One thing Gardenia liked about Cheryl was how she kissed. When circumstances allowed, she never went for a quick peck on the lips. Instead, she pressed into her, holding onto her waist and hip, tongue entreating entrance to her mouth. Their kiss was long, deep, and even a few shaken dew drops falling onto their faces couldn't shake them from it._

_"I don't know what happened," Cheryl said softly, pulling her body off of the gym leader's, pressing a kiss into her neck before taking a step back, arms still outstretched to touch her soft, bare skin. "I hope you don't mind."_

Gardenia shook her head. "I've always been more comfortable outdoors. Sure, it's a little odd, but there's nobody I'd rather try it with." Giving Cheryl a wide smile, she leaned against the three and offered herself fully to her love.

_Sunlight filtered in through the foliage, brightening Gardenia's exposed, tanned midriff. The leaf-shaped shadows it cast were outlined slowly by Cheryl's finger, which pressed with only the lightest of touch against her as it dragged along the edges. The motion of her wrist and arm as she tried her best not to disturb the shadows was fluid and entrancing, but Gardenia was too busy looking pleadingly at her lover to follow it._

_Slowly both hands sank down, finding her belt and pulling it off with a little less patience than she had traced the shadows. It was started to get to her now, the arousal growing from a want into a desire, something she needed. The belt dropped onto the moist grass as she pulled it out of the final loop, then eased the makeshift shorts off. Closing the gap, Cheryl pressed against Gardenia again, and the gym leader moaned as anticipation sent little tingles along her nerves. The tingles exploded into a burst of excitement as Cheryl pressed her fingers to the plain black panties that lay beneath the shorts._

_"I'm going to kiss you." Cheryl said lowly, her free hand reached up to stroke her girlfriend's face. As Gardenia's lips parted and her eyes closed, the green-haired woman laughed softly. "Not there."_

Shauntal giggled a little at that line, then reached for her coffee cup to try and gather herself during a sip. When she found only one drop of the caramel mocha coffee met her lips, she groaned, letting it join the other rejected pieces of cardboard that had outlived their usefulness. Then, she closed her book, leaving the pen in place as a bookmark, and quickly rushed to the counter for another coffee and an oversized chocolate chip cookie.

It proved a nice distraction for her, something to occupy her mind and keep her from thinking about the story. It was a touch embarrassing, and she knew that if anybody looked at the page, it would be awkward and mortifying. After a minute, she got her coffee, and moved swiftly back to her table. The hot coffee calmed her, helped temper her nerves and let her open the book and continue without having a total breakdown.

Before looking down through, she noticed that Caitlin was giving her glances too frequent to be based on catching motion out the corner of her eye, and too long to just be fleeting glimpses. It was strange, but she tried to ignore it, figuring it an odd distraction that the odd girl had, one that would have only further derailed her.

_A soft, excited whimper left Gardenia's mouth a second later, once she realized exactly what Cheryl meant. By then, it was already too late; she opened her eyes to Cheryl on her knees, skirt hiked up so it wouldn't get dirty, her fingers sliding the panties down her legs slowly. Gardenia's orange hair was a bit on the long side, not having been shaved recently. It didn't stop Cheryl, and she leaned forward, planting the promises kiss right on her slit, just as passionate and full of tongue as their initial kiss._

_Gardenia arched forward a little, a moan slipping out through her pursed lips. A hand reached down, stroking Cheryl's face as the tongue moved deftly inside of her. They had been intimate more times than she could count, and knew every little trick that would make her melt. Instead of her usual, patient usage, letting things build, she seemed to use all of them in succession, ensuring that Gardenia was writhing and moaning against the tree in very little time._

_Pulling her tongue out at last, Cheryl gave her girlfriend's clit a loud, wet kiss as she savoured the taste of her nectar. Beginning to lick at her mound and clit, she reached up with one hand and slid a finger into her, pumping it with the same urgency as she had given her tonguing. The other hand slid down, hiking up her skirt even further and slipping beneath her own panties. The arousal had grown from a need for sex to a need for pleasure, and her two fingers were just as eager about getting the job done._

Shauntal's legs clenched a little, and she cursed beneath her breath. The images in her head were too vivid, and in her bid to write something erotic she had, as usual, turned herself on a great deal. She should have remembered the reason why she didn't write smut in public, but she'd been too frustrated by the noisy construction that morning to think very clearly. She was sitting in a coffee shop across from a co-worker, writing lesbian porn and getting really horny because of it.

"My life could almost be a story," she muttered to herself, reaching for the last, lonely piece of muffin sitting on its wrapper, before stuffing it into an empty cup and unwrapping her cookie so that it was available to break bits off. It was soft and still fresh enough for the chocolate to be partially-melted, and she gladly broke off a big piece for.

Again, she noticed Caitlin looking at her, this time with some strange mix of frustration and confusion. Shauntal decided to ignore it, since every distraction had, in an instant, become even worse. If she didn't keep her focus as steady as her hand on the paper, she'd slip further into her unfortunate arousal and end up running hurriedly out of the cafe without a care for what noises came from outside her home.

_The sensations made Gardenia's knees go weak, and her back pressed harder into the tree, which was thankfully not as coarse and scratchy as it could have been. Her hand reached down to her girlfriend's head, fingers running through the soft green hair as she pulled the mouth harder against her loins. Each deep inhale brought a strange mix of morning dew and her arousal, and somehow she found more enjoyment in that than was probably normal. The thought of outdoor sex had never occurred to her, but in that moment it somehow became so logical that she couldn't fathom why it had taken so long._

_Her head rolled, and as she looked down she caught the motion of Cheryl's elbow, noted the hiked-up skirt and how frantically she fingered herself, turned on by the act of granting pleasure to another. Cheryl hardly deserved to be the only one giving, and so Gardenia released the hair and gently pushed Cheryl away,slipping down the tree and catching a few unfortunate scratches from the bark. Squatting down so they were eye-level, she reached for Cheryl's head again and pulled her into a long kiss, tasting herself on her lover's tongue. "What do you think?" she asked, pressing their foreheads and tips of their noses together. She looked into Cheryl's green eyes, all of the morning reluctance washed away by intense, fiery need._

"I like this a lot better than hiking," Cheryl whispered, her round cheeks turning into a deep shade of red as the heat of the moment cooled and she realized exactly what she had done. "D-do you think we could go home and continue this?"

_Gardenia shook her head and kissed Cheryl again. "I can't wait that long." Pressing her body against Cheryl's she gently led the woman down to lie on the grass, which was still just damp enough to normally discourage people from lying on it. But it didn't matter, since both of them were far too damp to care._

Shauntal gawked at that last sentence, mouth opening slightly as she thought on it, trying to figure out if it was too cheesy to leave in. Even she had standards. The sarcastic voice in the back of her head piped up with some remark about how she only had dampness on the mind because of her own situation, and she hid her blushing face behind a coffee cup and a raised arm. She was making an ass of herself in front of her colleague, who had now somehow gained a newspaper. The blonde still gave the occasional look as she sipped at her coffee, and it was beginning to bother Shauntal. Caitlin was generally emotionless, always wearing a mask of sleepy deadpan. Everything Shauntal read off her had to be gleamed from her eyes, and while she could narrow down a set of words to describe it, to pinpoint the exact emotion seemed impossible, and that bothered her.

_Cheryl's skirt was not made for sex on a trail. That was the lesson both of them learned that morning. There was a need for quickness, for something easily discarded and put back on. Gardenia's shorts fit that bill perfectly, but Cheryl's dress was so long and flowing that it produced a problem in discarding it, one compounded by the grass beneath them. Instead of pulling it off the supine woman, she elected to pull it up more, revealing everything up to her waist. As she ran fingers along Cheryl's bare stomach as had been done to her earlier, Gardenia slowly tugged at Cheryl's panties, whose whiteness had come as a shock to Gardenia the first time they made love. She'd expected green._

_Pulling one of the legs up, she then leaned in and began to kiss her girlfriend's thigh. Lots of quick, hurried kisses everywhere across the pale skin. She knew it would make Cheryl wriggle on the grass, teasing her and getting her all worked up. Indeed, the stifled little gasps she heard, and the sudden slight motions even Gardenia's hold couldn't completely suppress said it all._

_The lips trailed inward, and Cheryl's heart started to race, expecting the skilled mouth of Eterna City's gym leader to grant her release. It was only at the last second when Gardenia pulled away, and a whimpered, "What are you doing?" slipped out unintentionally. It was followed up by a moan, as swiftly Gardenia changed position, straddling the unraised leg and pressed their slick folds together._

"This was a bad idea," Shauntal muttered, wincing as she twirled the pen over in her finger and tapped at the page. It started slow and regular, but within a few seconds built up to a rapid beat devoid of rhythm. By that point, her shame about writing lesbian sex in the middle of a crowded cafe had vanished, as had her shame about getting turned on in the middle of a crowded cafe. She just wanted to pack everything up, escape the scrutinizing gaze of her colleague, and go work on this somewhere she could have some privacy.

The mental image of Gardenia and Cheryl scissoring slowly eroded away, replaced by the image of her at her desk, one foot up on the side, retyping the story with one hand into her computer as the other gripped a vibrator that she was relieving herself with. She could be as loud as she wanted, pleasure herself as much as she wanted, and if she bought a goddamn coffee maker and some packets of pre-made muffin mix, she could even avoid needing a reason to come here.

Then, she realized she was considering buying a coffee maker simply so she could stay home and masturbate, and straightened herself out. She always got so worked up while writing, and she needed to calm the hell down. Reaching for her coffee, she finished the sweet, hot drink and then took as many deep breaths as it took to calm her down.

She lost count of them in the hundred-and-tens.

Opening her eyes again, she noticed Caitlin was looking right at her. Not as she had before, with little peeks above her newspaper or short glances as her eyes scanned the room. The newspaper was now on the table and her eyes were set on Shauntal, eyes still bearing that unnamed mix of emotions.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her tone deliberate and calm as she continued to keep herself centred. It was no way to go through life, but if it meant she could actually make it through the afternoon without anything too horrible happening, she would gladly do it.

"Your thoughts are very distracting and conflicting," she said, with the sort of level plainness that Shauntal envied deeply. Caitlin was guarded, but it seemed to come so easily to her, while Shauntal couldn't hide emotions under all the layers she could muster. "And no amount of shame for doing something embarrassing will lessen it in the slightest."

Tilting her head a little, Shauntal again started to drum the pen against the table. "A-are you reading my thoughts?" she asked, some shakiness breaking through. Everything froze up in shock, the only motion in her whole body being the ready supply of blood to colour her cheeks.

"I am. Your mind is, regardless of content rating, the only mildly interesting thing to read here. Unfortunately, that entertainment comes at a rather horrible price." As though she were talking about something far more normal than spying on someone's fantasies, she kept her gaze steady, reaching over to grab her tea. "The psychic residue coming off of your arousal is overwhelming. More potent than most peoples' would be."

Was that a compliment? The entire situation had gone from embarrassing to painful to bizarre, and Shauntal could only try to keep as straight a face as possible as Caitlin referred to her lust as potent. Even putting words together for a living and knowing more ways to say 'vagina' than most people had ever seen different ones, she had trouble wrapping her head around exactly what Caitlin was getting at. "Er, thank you? I think."

Then, something unsettling happened. Caitlin's lips curled up slightly, not into anything that a normal person would consider a smile, but closer to one than Shauntal had ever seen her wear. It was just off enough to make Shauntal squirm in her chair far too much. She gripped her pen tightly and leaned as far back into her seat as she could, just to distance herself from the psychic trainer.

"It's some measure of a compliment, yes." She closed her eyes and sighed. "But unfortunately your imagination is having effects on me." Her voice dropped down quietly, low enough that Shauntal could only barely hear it above the din of the cafe, ensuring that nobody else could. "It's arousing me in the process, and as much as I have trained myself to keep a handle on my emotions this is one that I am not prepared for."

Shauntal blushed profusely, unaware that psychics were so sensitive to those things. It must have been so tragic, to walk down the street and feel the emotions of others digging into their psyches and twisting their own thoughts. It explained why Caitlin kept so distant, and the realization tugged at Shauntal's heartstrings. There was a great story in there, she thought, in a psychic's plight, and her mind started buzzing with ideas for it, as she was wont to do.

Until Caitlin added one last remark. "Be it legitimate or simply a result of the emotions running off of you, I'm also feeling a slight attraction growing. The two are playing far too nicely together for my liking."

The subtle remark threw her train of thought violently off of the tracks. Was Caitlin coming onto her? No longer did the idea for a story occupy her as she crashed back into reality and out of the literary tragedy of her melodramatic interpretation of her colleague's life. "That's..." She trailed off, realizing words had failed her and she had absolutely no response to any of that. She knew it was there then, because it took a lot to render her speechless.

"Don't worry if you're having difficulty putting it to words, I can read your mind, remember?" She reached forward, placing a hand atop Shauntal's. It eased up on the pen because of her touch, eventually letting it fall onto the notebook. "Which means I know exactly what you're thinking, and yes, I think I agree. There is a clear way to resolve this, and no, it is not just something out of one of your stories." The smile warmed up, becoming a little more human and making Shauntal lean in a little more. "My house is a far better place to work these matters out than a coffee shop table would be."

A strange, whimpered sound escaped Shauntal's lips as she reached with her free hand for her purse in search of some change to leave as a tip. "I have a story to write, though. There's a deadline." She tried to avoid Caitlin's eyes as she blushed, but she was drawn to them, almost certainly by the blonde's abilities. "B-but perhaps we could write a story of our own tonight."


End file.
